Shifting Burdens
by TPcrazy
Summary: When Danny and Sam have a daughter with no powers, just what will she do to get some? Join his archenemy? Go in the Fenton Portal? And who's going to protect the city when Danny can't be there? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Shifting Burdens**

**Who Am I?**

**A/N: Ok, I decided to do a new Danny's kids fic to replace Mari Midnight, but I promise it'll be alot better, alot better. On with the fic. . .**

Hi, I'm Dawn Fenton. Yes, _that_ Fenton. You see, if you were to look at Amity Park from a distance, it would look like an average, everyday city. Little kids, running and playing, vicious preps scouting the mall, and the ghost- Yeah, I said ghosts. See, alot of years ago, Maddie and Jack Fenton made a ghost portal, and thats when the universe turned into one big superhero movie, for a scrawny 14 year old boy named Danny Fenton. He walked into his parents latest invention, and became a town legend, Danny Phantom. After fighting ghosts for about a year or 2, the world was in peril, from being destroyed by a huge asteroid, and Danny came up with the plan to save us all. But in doing so, he revealed his staus as a half ghost hybrid, and hit instant fame.

I bet you're wondering if I'm a derranged fan, a news reporter, or a journalist. Well no, I'm not, my life isn't even _that good. _I'm Dawn Fenton, daughter of Danny Phantom and Sam Manson. I'm a girl, 13, black hair, blue eyes, a complete copy of my dad, minus the ghost powers. Yep, there you have it. A huge dissapointment, Danny's only child, without any powers. But enough about how my life sucks, I'll let you find out for yourself. . .

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dawn Fenton rushed through the crowded streets. Stopping only because she crashed into her best friend. Latoya Foley. Toy for short. She had black hair tied in a frizzy pontytail, brown eyes, glasses, a red sweat shirt, grey cutoffs, and red sneakers. She wasn't a technogeek, but she was however the smartest kid she knew.

"Sorry!" They both said at the same time, they had a habbit of doing that.

Toy smiled and whipped out her skateboard. "Can't be late for school, Lancer will toast us." They both hopped on, each with only 1 foot on the board, and made it to Lancer's class right on the spot. Even though it's practically impossible for Mr. Lancer to have kids, he did, thus creating-Mr. Lancer.

"John 3:21, Ms.Fenton, Ms.Foley, please take you seats!" Yes he qoutes bible scriptures.

Dawn and Toy took their place next to Samuel Glover. Yes a goth, mixed. The daughter of Valerie Grey, and her highschool sweetheart. Also Dawn's biggest crush. He was a ghost hunter, just like his mom.

Mr.Lancer continued to go on about Shakespear for the next 2 hours, inserting as many bible scriptures as possible. But the class eventually fell asleep. Bored yet? Don't worry, I'll skip to the good part. 6 school hours later-

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dawn and Toy walked into the Fenton house.

"Hello?, Anybody?" They looked around until they spotted a note on the glass table.

_Dear Dawn,_

_Went out on patrol, I'll be home in an hour. Remember your curfew, D_

"That explains alot." She mumbled.

But Toy was already walking down the basement stairs.

"Toy, get from down there, the Fenton Portal is down there!"

"Exactly!" She called, her voice at a distance. I slid down the banister, and into the room. She was already fooling around with some hazmat suits.

"What are you doing?" I stopped as she slipped one on.

"Oh come on, so you never wondered how it would feel to have superpowers?"

"Yeah, but we can't do this!"

"Why not?" I didn't realize that I had already begun to put on a suit.

"Because it's, because it's, wrong- woah." We stepped in, our heels clicking against the hard metal floor.

"I'm pressing the button Dawn!"

"No, Toy don'-"

She pressed the button. Pain shot up from everywhere, and a bright red light blinded me temporarily. I couldn't see what was happening to Toy, but it wasn't good. I staggered out as the machine shut down, and faded into black. . .

**A/N: Ok I really wanted to start over, so here it is! REVIEW!**


	2. Hiatus Alert

** HIATUS ALERT!!**

**I wanted to notify some of you that I won't be updating for a while because I'm focusing on learning the different kinesises.**

**Crykinesis**

**Hydrokinesis**

**Telikinesis**

**Pyrokinesis**

**Aerokinesis**

**I've had the most success with Pyrokinesis and telikinesis. I AM NOT GIVING UP DP! I just realize that I could have powers of my own. I mean why watse time with this when I could have powers similar to Danny's? I will however return in about a month. NOT QUITING! Just taking a break.**

**Sincerely, TPcrazy**


	3. 2 Halves to a Halfa

**Shifting Burdens**

**2 Halves of a Halfa**

**A/N: I'm back people! (does happy dance) And here's a word of advice from TP. Telekinesis, does not work very well. And neither do superpowers. Cough.**

A piece of scrap medal flew from the portal and knocked Dawn in the head. When she opened her eyes, Sam was standing in front of her with a worried look on his face.

"Should I get your dad?" He headed for the stairs.

"No!" I slowly got up from the floor, It felt like my feet weighed a ton. The portal, ghost powers, Toy! "Where's Toy?"

"Oh you finally woke up!" Toy sat across the room. She looked way different. The colors on her suit changed to white and silver, with 5 stars emblazed on her chest. Her haiir was light grey, and her eyes were a dark greyish, and the pupils were silver.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!" I screamed. If she looked like that, then what did I look like? I ran up the stairs and into my bathroom to look in the mirror. My colors had changed to gold and midnight blue. My sleeves were still cut off, and there was a shiny gold crescent moon on my chest with 2 gold stars. My hair was golden and her eyes were dark blue. Toy ran up behind her.

"How cool is this? We have ghost powers now!" She ran a hand through her hair.

"But, but, should we tell my dad? Would he be mad at us? Should we even use our powers? Toy, Toy!!" Toy jumped out of the window and fell to the ground. Dawn jumped out after her.

"Um, do you have any idea how to fly?" Toy shook her head, and jumped into the sky. She rose a few inches then landed upside down on her head. "Come on." I grabbed her hand and slowly lifted off the ground, we rose into the air and flew towards the center of town. Vanessa (Sam's older brother) was in the middle of a fight with Flare. Skulker's son. He looked like Ember except with orange flaming hair, and red eyes. He struck another note on his guitar.

Vanessa shot green arrors towards Flare, making him fall from the sky, she then sucked him up in a green Fenton thermos. She turned around.

"Oh great, more ghosts! What do you want?" She snarled and aimed a very large bazooka at their faces.

"Nothing, we're not even doing anything bad! Just flying around!" Toy shouted.

"Let's see, you're in the middle of the town, you're ghosts, and you were about to sneak up on me, that counts as bad!" She fired four rounds off of the bazooka, 2 of them hit Toy in the stomach, and one wizzed past Dawn's arm.

"We gotta get out of he-" Dawn was cut off when Vanessa grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a wall.

"What's your name ghost?" She floated inches away from Dawn's face on her hover board.

"Um, uh I'm Midnight's Dawn, and she's uh, star light?" Stupid names! Suddenley, Toy shot a silver beam towards Vanessa's board, knocking her off balance. She started to fall. Luckily Dawn caught her, and placed the angry 16 year old on the ground.

"Get off me, ghost!"

"I have a name you know!" Dawn and Toy slapped five and flew off back to the Fenton house.

"Bye Dawn!" Toy shot off, and did several loop de loops in the sky.

Dawn looked at her watch, 10:13. Samuel had probably gone home by now. And that meant Dawn had missed her curfew. No problem, she was like a pro at lieying. She opened the door a creak, and noticed that it was dark. Suddenley a light switched on. Her mom and dad were standing next to the door way.

"Excuse?" Sam asked.

"Uhh, I had to stay at Toy's house to study for a test."

"We called over there, and Mrs. Foley said that Toy was coming over _here _to study for a test." Danny wrinkled his nose.

"You do know what you can tell us anything right Dawn, like oh I don't know, if you suddenley developed ghost powers, or if you're having a problem right?"

"Yeah, I know dad, I'm fine thanks." Dawn raced up the stairs to her bedroom. The walls painted blue, and the bed with black sheets. She sat down and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Even though she saw Dawn fenton in the mirror, it looked like someone completely different to her. . .

**A/N: Yep, I'm back. And I'd like some reviews! Flames will help me bake cookies for the other reviewers!**


	4. The first Adventure

**Shifting Burdens**

**The First Adventure**

**A/N: Hi, guys, sorry for the long wait and all, some things have been happening lately. . .**

Dawn groaned and rolled over onto something soft and warm. What the-oh. She blushed and stretched. She had fallen asleep on the bus to the museum and had rolled on top of Samuel's stomach in the waking process. "Sorry." She smiled.

"Lovebirds." Toy muttered.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They both shouted and blushed again. The bus finally stopped and the class climbed off of the bus towards the shiny granite museum. Inside was a mass array of different books, journals, and torn pages. Different areas duplicated scenes from famous moments in history, or famous works of literature.

"Leviticus 4:7 people, pay attention! Now, each of you will split into groups of 4, spread out and look at the displays in the museum, meet me back here at 5:00! Oh and Dawn, Paula will be in your group, since you're so good with literature I figured you could give her a few tips." Mr. Lancer smirked.

"BUT BUT-" Dawn and Toy stuttered nervously.

"I can't be with them, they'll ruin my status!" Paula shouted.

"And if you don't go with them it will ruin your GRADE miss baxter." Lancer strutted off in his grey tight fitting pants.

"Come on guys let's just forget it. . . besides it's not liketh bad's going to happen right?" Dawn smiled, but then frowned realizing the extreme likeliness of something bad ACTUALLY happening. The 4 of them started walking in a random direction, turning corners and sliding through narrow hallways until they reached a huge silvery display case. On the top stood a golden book with Silver letters written in bold.

"Look at this, it says that the book of fairy tales was written by a famous writer in the early 1700's. Ghosteen Writerson." Sam read aloud from a cue card.

Ghosteen Writerson? Something seemed odd about that name, like it was familiar. . .Maybe it was the root words. Ghost Write? Ghost Writer! Her dad had told her a story about him, something dealing with a christmas poem? "Toy don't touch the-" Too late, the giat golen book rose a few feet in the air, and the 4 of them were bathed in a huge white light.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's short. But my head hurts right now, and things are happening and I'm confused! People on pe are having similar and greater experiences, psychic activity has been amped up alot lately! Alot of people are worried and I know you think I'm crazy, but I just felt the need to express why I haven't updated lately. . .people suspect the end of the world, signs, visions, dreams, it's all happening so quickly, and I'm not sure if I'll be on fanfic much because I need to talk somethings over with some special people online. . .**

**Thanks for your patience, TPcrazy (I'm not insane :D)**


	5. Part 1

**Part 1**

**A/N: The rhyming took a LONG time.**

When the light vanished the 4 found themselves in a huge room. Books and papers were scattered across the floor, and tall mahogany bookshelves stood to their side. A coffee machine bubbled over and fell to the floor with a crash.

"Oh no! Not again." A ghost with glasses and a purple scarf floated in with a broom and started sweeping. He paused and then turned around. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Dawn and Toy smiled and slipped behind a bookshelf. Midnight's Dawn and Starlight came floating out.

"Ahh, Danny Phantom's daughter and her friend. Interesting. Well, how did you get into my lair?"

They shrugged and prepared for battle.

"No need to- Gah!" Dawn punched him hard in the face, and the author like ghost fell into the puddle of steaming coffee.

"How do we get out of here?! Answer me!" Toy lifted Ghostwriter up by the neck and held him against the wall.

"Fine, I think it's about time someone learned their lesson anyway." A pink keyboard appeared out of nowhere and he began typing furiously. And POOF, they were back in the museum.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_(Ghostwriter) _(Dawn and everyone else)

_"In Amity Park it was really quite hot, and all were quite cheerful, but one child was not."_Ghostwriter's face appeared in the sun.

"Hey! It's that ghost from that book we were in! But why are we rhyming?"

_"Dawn said, but right then- out of her mouth came a small golden smoke. So I'll make the trees ghosts as a practical joke. With a small but loud crash she ducked under a lamp post. And she whispered to herself-"_

"I am so going ghost."

_"So Midnight's Dawn flew up into the air, with startling blue eyes and long golden hair. The trees started to swarm scaring most of the crowd, so she shot a ghost ray so the folks could get out."_

"Aw nuts!"

_"Dawn said as she flew to the center. Must every scene end with some bad witty banter?"_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_"Now we skip a few scenes to the very next day, where Toy and Samuel were pissed, you might say."_

"Is she always like this? Depressed with her life? Why can't she move on and get over the strife!" _"Sam folded his arms and stared back at Toy. She began a story, but not one of joy."_

"You see every year since Dawn was but seven. Being a phantom had sounded like heaven. Try as she might, she never could change, just fall on her butt with a minor butt pain."

"But now she's half ghost! So why does she care? She should just tell her dad and get out of our hair!"

"Oh no." _"Toy said and looked into the sky, where Midnight's Dawn was dodging in flight. The trees had demolished (it was really a shame) the big shopping mall, leaving Dawn with the blame."_

_"Will Dawn ever get out? Will she stop her self hate? I guess that depends on TPcrazy's update."_

**A/N: Guys help! HELP ME NOW! You HAVE to review! Since I'm writing this chapter I'm forced to rhyme too!**


	6. Part 2

**Part 2**

**A/N: Don't give me that 'wtc were you' look! School started 5 weeks ago, I've had 7 tests AND my uncle died. My other unlce moved back in my town and a bunch of other things happened that made me not update any of my fics!**

"_Dawn sat on her bed with an aggrivated look. She walked to the right and picked up a book." _"That's it. I'm done! I'm completely through! And now I think I know how to stop you. . ." _"Dawn walked down the stairs to the big glowing swirl. Her mind set to stop me, that insolent girl!"_

Dawn changed into Midnight's Dawn and flew into the chilling world known as the ghost zone. 'I must get this rhyming thing out of my hair! And all I must do, is find Ghostwriter's lair.'

Dawn drifted endlessly through the ghost zone, looking at each of the glowing purple doors that floated around her. "_Dawn drifted and drifted, I bet that she's lost. Buy being so stubborn she's paying the cost!" _"(gasp)" Floating infront of her was ghostwriter's door. It was cracked open a bit and a shiny light was coming from the inside. She floated inside and looked around. There were shelves upon shelvs of books, and once again a boiling pot of coffee sitting on a table. In the middle of the room was Ghostwriter, typing on his keyboard.

"_Ah ha, here she is. My unthankfull jewl. You've come to end this? You ignorant fool!"_ Dawn growled and charged for him with a crescent moon shaped ectoplasmic knife. _"She charged for my keyboard, a weapon intact. She wasn't aware of one small wrong act." _Ghostwriter furiously typed at his keyboard, knowing that at any moment, it would be ruined. "Dawn sliced the keyboard, and it met it's end. While Dawn grabbed my shirt with a confident grin."

"Ok that's it! I'm done playing games! Oh no! I'm still rhyming, why is everything the same!?"

"You think that I'm beaten? Is that what you yearned? This story won't end till your lesson is learned! When you learn to be greatful, you'll be off the hook! But until you do, you're trapped in this book!"

Dawn's face contorted into rage and she threw Ghostwriter against the wall. He crashed into his coffee machine, spilling fresh coffee on the floor.

"My coffee! Ugh, it's happened again! Can't my carpet stay clean till this chapter's end?!"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dawn slouched into her bed and pulled the red covers up to her neck. There was no way she could do this! She couldn't just stop wanting to be a phantom! 'I guess I'll be rhyming until I die.' Dawn thought and uttered a sigh.

She sniffed the air. Chicken. Any minute now wither her mom or her dad would come and tell her that dinner's ready. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. . .

_"Yeah Daddy! That was SOOO cool. You were all like Bam! And that ghost was all weak and stuff! You're the coolest dad ever!" 5 year old Dawn exclaimed and jumped into her Dad's arms. Danny laughed and carried her into the living room._

_"Will I get soupy powers like that too! Will I? Cause that would be so awesome!" Dawn jumped from Danny's lap and onto the floor._

_"Um, well. . ." And that was the day she found out that she was only human._

_Dawn pouted and started to cry. She ran up to her room and jumped off of her bed repeatedly. Each time she landed on her back. She just couldn't change into 'Dawn Phantom'._

Dawn jerked awake. 'Why did I have a dream about the past?' Dawn shrugged. Probably just another part of her self hatred 'time of year'. At that point Sam called Dawn down for dinner.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Outside, the figure of a small girl was portrayed in the shadows. Her bright green eyes and blond hair had a dull glow to them. She stared at the window and clenched a ragged doll in her fist.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**A/N: gasp What part does theis ghostly girl play in the story? Can anyone guess? If you guess correctly you get a cookie!**


End file.
